Maashu no Futago
[[Archivo:Twins.png|thumb|300px|'The Twins of Mâche' Ilustrado por MAYUko]] The Twins of Mâche (マーシュの双子 / Maashu no Futago / Los gemelos de Mache) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción esta basada en el cuento de hadas "Rapunzel", y lo que sucedió después. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len, KAITO y Lily Música, Letra e Ilustración: MAYUko PV: Kuxuro *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Blacksaingrain. *Traducido al Español por Naruloid Ragnarok. Kanji= 昔話を 意地悪な魔女に引き離された二人の結末を “二人は巡り会い永遠に結ばれた” set one more magic once again 昔話を聞かせてと強請（ねだ）る 愛しい二人を抱いて 囁く声を懐かしみ小さく歌うのは 名前さえ知らぬ古ぼけた魔女の歌 “Ya-de-Mos. Utc-ell-Oc. Teg-rofT-nod.” “E-ht. Stn-anev-Oc.” その物語は遠い過去のこと 悲劇を懐かしむように 出会いの歌を口ずさむ そして二人はおしまいの向こう側 しわがれた唇が名前を紡いだ “野萵苣のお姫様”（ラプンツェル）と かつての悲劇の少女（ヒロイン）も時が経ち 今は我儘なあの女と変わらない かつての奇跡の当事者（ヒーロー）でさえも 今は愚かなるあの男のように 待ち焦がれた平穏なるこの楽譜（スコア）は 永久（とわ）に続く絵本のように幸せだけ重ねて行く 私の恐れた魔女（かのじょ）の指先 辿る唇と閉じた篭の中 震えた事実も朧に消える 果たして魔女（かのじょ）のしゃがれた声は 呪いの魔法を紡げたか？ まやかしの言葉に踊らされた / まやかしの魔法に飼い馴らされた 無垢な少年はもういない / 忌まわしい少女はもういない 願いを叶える代わりに差し出す / パパとママに教わらなかったの？ “大切なもの”その意味を / 奪われる対価のその意味を ねえ野萵苣のお姫様（おかあさま） 魔女（かのじょ）は意地悪な魔法をかけたのよ ねえ盲目の王子様（おとうさま） 魔女（かのじょ）が歌った歌の意味を知ってる？ 彼女のかけた魔法の言葉は 今も途切れてはいない 変わること無い契約を 人は魔法と呼び恐れたのでしょう 繰り返す魔女の歌 “Ya-de-Mos. Utc-ell-Oc. Teg-rofT-nod.” “E-ht. Stn-anev-Oc.” この物語に終止符（ピリオド）を打つ場所 それを決められるのは 少女でも少年でもなく ましてや二人の宝物でもない あどけない唇が名前を紡いだ “野萵苣のお姫様”（ラプンツェル）と 決められていた物語の おしまいを教えてあげるよ 「さあママの待つあのお家へ帰ろうか」 |-| Romaji= Mukashibanashi wo Ijiwaruna majo ni hiki hanasareta futari no ketsumatsu wo "Futari wa meguriai eienni musubareta" set one more magic once again Mukashibanashi wo kikasete to nedaru Itoshii futari wo daite Sasayaku koe wo natsukashimi chiisaku utau no wa Namae sae shiranu furuboketa majo no uta "Ya-de-Mos. Utc-ell-Oc. Teg-rofT-nod." "E-ht. Stn-anev-Oc." Sono monogatari wa tooi kako no koto Higeki wo natsukashimu youni Deai no uta wo kuchizusamu Soshite futari wa oshimai no mukou gawa Shiwagareta kuchibiru ga namae wo tsumuida "Nojisha no ohime-sama"(Rapuntsueru)to Katsute no higeki no shoujo (hiroin) mo toki ga tachi Ima wa wagamamana ano onna to kawaranai Katsute no kiseki no toujisha (hiiroo) de sae mo Ima wa orokanaru ano otoko no youni Machi kogareta heionnaru kono gakufu (sukoa) wa Towa ni tsuzuku ehon no youni shiawase dake kasaneteiku Watashi no osoreta majo (kanojo) no yubisaki Tadoru kuchibiru to tojita kago no naka Furueta jijitsu mo oboro ni kieru Hatashite majo (kanojo) no shagareta kow wa Noroi no mahou wo tsumugeta ka? Mayakashi no kotoba ni odorasareta/ Mayakashi no mahou ni kainarasareta Mukuna shounen wa mou inai/ Imawashii shoujo wa mou inai Negai wo kanaeru kawari ni sashidasu/ Papa to mama ni osowaranakatta no? "Taisetsuna mono" sono imi wo/ Ubawareru taika no sono imi wo Nee Nojisha no ohime-sama (Okaa-sama) Majo (kanojo)wa ijiwaruna mahou wo kaketa no yo Nee moumoku no ouji-sama (Otou-sama) Majo (kanojo)ga utatta uta no imi wo shitteru? Kanojo no kaketa mahou no kotoba wa Ima mo togiretewa inai Kawaru kotonai keiyaku wo Hito wa mahou to yobi osoreta no deshou Kurikaesu majo no uta "Ya-de-Mos. Utc-ell-Oc. Teg-rofT-nod." "E-ht. Stn-anev-Oc." Kono monogatari ni shuushifu(piriodo)wo utsu basho Sore wo kimerareru no wa Shoujo demo shounen demo naku Mashite ya futari no takaramono demo nai Adokenai kuichibiru ga namae wo tsumuida "Nojisha no ohime-sama"(Rapuntsueru) to Kimerareteita monogatari no Oshimai wo oshieteageru yo "Saa mama no matsu ano ouchi e kaerouka" |-| Español= Te voy a contar una vieja historia. Te diré lo que pasó con los dos que estaban separados por una bruja malvada. "Los dos se reunieron de nuevo y permanecen juntos por siempre". Establecer una magia una vez más. Sostengo a nuestras dos queridas que me piden contar una vieja historia. Recordamos a la voz susurrante y lo que cantamos en voz baja, es la vieja cancion de la bruja, no sé ni su nombre. "Algun día te recolectaré." "No olvides. Los Pactos" La historia es acerca de un pasado lejano. Como para ser una reminiscencia de la tragedia. Cantamos una canción del encuentro. Y los dos estan en el otro lado, de un fin. La voz ronca llamó el nombre de "Rapunzel la princesa de Canonigos". Tantos años han pasado, y es quien una vez fue llamada "la chica de la tragedia" es ahora como esa mujer, había sido egoísta. Incluso el que una vez fue llamado "el héroe del milagro" es ahora como el hombre insensato. La puntuación pacífica anhelé solo sigo contando nuestra felicidad. Al igual que un libro ilustrado que permanece para siempre. Temía la punta de los dedos de la bruja. Pero el recuerdo de temblores por seguir, los labios, y estar dentro de la jaula cerrada, débilmente se desvanecen. A continuación, se quebró la voz de la bruja capaz de encantar ¿A la mágia de la maldicion? Ya no es el chico inocente que fué. / Ya no es la joven encantada que fué. Manipulado por palabras falsas, está aquí. / Domesticada por el arte de la magia falsa, está aquí. Ofreciendo algo para hacer un deseo realidad. / ¿Papa y mama no te dijeron eso? Es significado de "cosa preciosa" / El significaco de ser privado de compensación. Hey, princesa de canonigos. La bruja encanda con una magia malvada. Hey, príncipe de los ciegos ¿Sabes el significado de la canción que la bruja canta? La palabra mágica no ha terminado aún. La gente llamaría compromisos persistentes como la magia, y la temen. La bruja repite una canción. "Algun día te recolectaré." "No olvides. Los pactos." El que puede elegir el lugar para cerrar el libro. No es la niña o el niño. Y mucho menos los mas prociosos de los dos. Los labios sin engaños llamaron el nombre de "Rapunzel, princesa de canonigos". Le diremos al final de la historia que ya ha sido contratado. "Ahora ¿Porqué no volver a casa? Donde Mama nos está esperando." Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010